People typically connect their wireless computing devices to the Internet via wireless hotspots. They create an account recognized by the wireless hotspot and pay for wireless connectivity using a credit card. Because of increasing demand for wireless connectivity, the number of wireless vendors offering wireless service has increased. Further, improvements in hardware and software have led to the development of technologies such as WiMaX™ that provide users with alternate wireless transmission protocols to wirelessly access the Internet. However, the process that people follow to use these technologies remains unimproved.